Love and Hatred
by Precious Marron
Summary: Marron and Trunks know they love one another, but wont admit it. Nor will her mothers creator allow them together in hopes of creating the perfect creation to get his revenge on the Z Soldiers. CH. 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I don't own DBZ and I never will. So don't try to sue me. Also, this is a fanfic made by me, so don't be emailing me telling me, "But Marron is not a fighter and she never will be!" Well in my story she is. Please Read and Review. If I get enough reviews I will be updating faster. If not, then I wont update as fast. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
She tied her hair into a single ponytail. She was getting ready to go spar Goten. Goten was her best friend since she could remember, him and Trunks that is. She loved those boys to death. She slipped on her blue jeans and her pink tank top. She topped it off with her capsule corp. jacket that Trunks had given her on her 16th birthday. She slipped on pink armbands and a pink headband to top it off. She grabbed her black bag as she started to take off to the door. She raced downstairs and was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Hey Mom!"

"Hey Marron. Where are you going?"

"To Spar with Goten of course!"

"Now Marron... you know how your father hates for you to fight..."

"But its not fighting!! Its sparring, there's a difference ya know! "

18 shook her head knowing she was not gonna win this argument with her 18 yr old daughter...

"Fine... just be careful, and don't stay out to late."

"O.k. Mom, I wont, love yaz!" With that, she was out the door in a heartbeat. She ran to the edge of the island. Instantly she leaped into the air and took flight to Son Gotens' house. The wind was blowing through her jacket as she closed her eyes to enjoy its nice breeze. Suddenly a pair of strong arms went around her from behind and took her out of the air and out of her daze. She did the first thing that came into her mind. She rammed the back of her head against the person elbowing the person hard in the ribs before she turned to see who it was.

"Ugh.... Gosh Mar... I was... coughs messing..." The purple hair cutie said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Trunks! I thought it was someone else.... He...eheh.... Sorry!" She flashed her cutest smile before taking off again, cept much faster. I got to get away from him she was silently thinking to herself... _Dammit Marron! You know hes 50 billion times stronger than you... _ She reached Son Gotens house.

"Bingo!" She landed on an empty spot on the lawn. Goten was standing a few inches from her.

"Goten! Help!" She hid behind him. She did not know what Trunks would do to her.

"Wh.a...? Whats wrong?" She points in front of him

"There" Trunks was standing with a serious expression on his face...

"Come here you little brat..."

"EEP!" Goten still had that same faceless expression going on.

"Whats wrong with you Trunks? She made you miss work?"

"She hit me... for your information..."

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME!"

"Did not."

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"DID!"

"ENOUGH!!"

Trunks and Marron both looked at Goten with shocked expressions on their face. "Now.... You both should not be fighting... _Snicker_.... S... Sorry.... _Grins_ Trunks... you mean to tell me you got your ass kicked by a... laughs girl?!!!!" Goten started to laugh uncontrollably as Trunks turned a bright red.

"Can it!" Marron has a smirk creeping along her face as Goten kept laughing away. "Whats so funny?" A blue haired replica of Bulma called out from Gotens house. "Marron kicked... _Laughs_ your Bros' ass!" Bra starts to laugh too. Trunks starts to get aggravated with the little brat and her boyfriend... and his... friend.

"Can it... or I'll beat you all up!" Bra walks over to one of her best friends side. "Hey Mar... He thinks he can beat us?" "Yeah... after I just kicked his ass..." Bra then whispers something into Marrons ear. A small smile crept along her face. She finally nodded as she faced the challenger.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure...?" Marron started to stalk her prey by walking around him in circles, the circles getting tighter and tighter.

"Come on... lets go! All of you!" Marron then stopped right in front of Trunks... She caressed his cheek lightly, slowly leaning in. Everything seemed to not exist... as she kissed his lips lightly. Trunks did not know what to do... cept kiss back... his cheeks were a bright red. Marron pulled back only to say one thing...

"Sucker..."

"Huh..?" Bra then released the pressure in the water hose... Trunks was now soaked to the bone. "Woah! Calm down little doggie!" Goten was laughing about the whole thing again. Trunks powered up to SSJ to dry off.

"Last time I trust you guys..."

"You always say that... and you fall for it every time!" Of course he felt for her little devious tricks. She was always innocent... she did not look like the type to trick him. Her innocent looks... blonde hair... beautiful eyes... nice curves... Trunks mentally slapped himself for thinking that _Idiot!!! Shes not interested... _He was smacked back into reality by his annoying little demi-sayajin sister.

"Wake up Bro!"

"ARGH! I'm gonna tell Mom!"

"Then I'll tell Dad!"

"Dads' scared of mom!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"IS NOT!!"

"Is too"

"IS NOT!!!!!!!!!" Bra took off pretty steamed off.

"That was smart..." Goten responded.

"She deserved it.." Goten shook his head and went to go cool off his girlfriend. Marron watched Goten following Bra inside. She turned to face the guy she beat.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you such a tease?"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"You know you like it!" Trunks turned a bright red once again

"See!"

"You like it too..." Marron never had anyone turn her words against her.

"If I didn't like it... I wouldn't keep doing it..." The next thing that had happened, she never thought would happen. He slowly slipped his arms around her tiny waist. His touch was light enough to give her chills down her spine... He lifted her chin with his hands slowly closing his eyes leaning down towards her soft lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up towards his lips closing her eyes slowly. They were just about to feel each others lips against each other... their bodies together... until...  
  
Authors Note: Yeah yeah yeah... I know this must be bugging you guys, but if I get enough reviews I will put up the next chapter. I already have Chapters 2-3 up and ready... Just not posted till I know this fic will get enough reviews... Well have fun with the suspense... _**Precious-Marron**_


	2. The demi Sayajin

Authors Note: Yeah sorry for the suspense... I know how you guys love suspense... Give me a break on the writing though. I am not that experienced as you can see in "It was only suppose to be once" Regarding the odd couple Vegeta and Marron. Well on with the story!!

* * *

"Hey Guys!" A familiar yet annoying little voice called out.

They both jumped back as if nothing had happened. They faced the 1/16th sayajin who now has long hair... pulled back into an orange bandana... her usual khaki pants and red top were changed with dark gray sweat pants and a black tank top... with a cc jacket.... too much like Trunks. Ok... she was dressed exactly like him... except for the orange bandanna.

"Hey... Pan..." Trunks said with an uneasy voice...

"Hey Trunksy!!" She leaped into his arms giving Marron a nasty look.

"Ooooo I missed you so much!"

"You were just over yesterday? At my house?"

"Yeah I know, but I thought about you all night... and I knew I had to see you!"

Marron shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"... I gtg! See yaz!"

With that... Marron took flight without a bye... Pan only smirked... Trunks just blinked in surprise

* * *

"What was she thinking?!! What were you thinking?!! You can't fall for Trunks! You just cant!" Marron kept saying to herself over and over again.

"He doesn't like you... he just wants to tease you like you tease him. Yeah... that's his plan... don't fall for it!" Marron continued flying until she was far from home... far from him... and that conniving little bitch Pan...

* * *

"Hey Trunksy... what's up with her?" Pan asked still keeping herself in his arms.

"I don't know..." He let Pan down gently, but she was not going to let him go that easily. She attached herself onto his arm and would not let go.

"Pan... let go..."

"Not until you agree to go out with me tonight..."

"You know I have to work..."

"Then I will follow you to work."

"Fine... one date..."

Pan jumped up with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips hard.

"Where's Marron?!" Goten called out.

"She didn't even say bye... is she.... oh Hey Pan!" Bra then knew that Marron left because of Pan. It was kind of obvious that Marron does not get off to the young saiyajin to well.

"Hey don't be smooching with my niece!"

"I'm not... she kissed..."

"I'm old enough to make out with whoever I want! Besides, him and I are dating now."

Trunks put his hand over his face...

_This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

Marron found herself at a quiet little secluded place... She sat on a rock that was nearby. She could not get that purple hair warrior out of her mind... she liked him... there was no denying it... but the main problem... was that little... whore. Marron sighed knowing that Trunks would rather have a strong warrior... and something that was more like him... a sayajin. She knew she could never match up to Pan... She just knew she was no slut like she was. First she goes all over Ubuu then goes after Trunks after he threw her to the dogs. The night was getting darker and colder, so Marron took shelter underneath a tree... There was a noise behind her... Before she could react, she was bumped in the back of the head... She was knocked out.

* * *

Night Time...

* * *

Pan was ready for her date... She wore a dark maroon dress that had slits in both sides that touched the ground. Her hair was tied up in a single bun with a few curls hanging off here and there... she had to be ready fast because she knew Trunks was going to try and back out of it.

_I__ will get him tonight... Tonight... he's mines.._.

She flew to his house and waited in front of the door. After a little she knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Its Pan. I'm here for Trunks, we got a date."

A groan could be heard from behind the door along with Bulma shouting at her son to hurry and get out. A few minutes later Trunks was pushed out of the door, half way dressed. He wore black slacks and a long dark silk purple shirt. He had his black jacket around his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course Trunsky!"

She clung onto his arm in a very possessive way. She would not let him go. Trunks rolled his eyes as he started to walk her over to his car. A midnight blue dodge Viper. He left her in the passenger's side, taking off to the drivers' side. He just about opens his door before Pan started to whine…

"Well aren't you going to open the door for me?"

"You got arms.."

Pan then started to make her annoying puppy face… Even she knows that he never could resist that face.

"Fine…."

He walked over to Pans side and opened the door for her. He waited for her to get in before he slammed the door shut. Pan only smirked… _Soon…_ she thought…_ Soon…_ Trunks walked to the drivers seat and got in. He slammed the door shut before he turned on his viper and sped off… to somewhere… fast… He did not want anything to do with this kid… but she was annoying!

"So… where are you taking me tonight Trunksy-poo? Dinner... Movie? well I thought we could do both then go back to your house and… well… you know."

_What kind of a man does she think I am?_

Trunks kept driving knowing this was going to be a long night. Most of the car ride to the theater was quiet. Cept for Pan flapping her gums like there is no tomorrow. They arrived at the theater and Trunks went to go pay for their tickets.

"I want to see Shrek…"

"Too bad… we are seeing the Day after Tomorrow…"

"But I want to see Shrek…."

"I don't want to see it..."

"But thats not fair... your suppose to do what I want for you to do!"

"No... I don't..."

"F....fine.... Y-your always so... m-mean to me..." Pan started to cry causing a scene in the middle of the lobby.

"Stop crying Pan...."

Pan continued to cry wailing louder and louder with each passing second.

Trunks rolled his eyes and bought tickets to Shrek. He should have known that Pan still acts like a baby even though she is a grown adult… well.. almost grown adult. She still had a lot more growing to do. After a few more minutes of trying to calm the little brat down, iIt was time for them to take their seats in the theater. When they got in there, Pan was all over Trunks and tried to sit on his lap, until a movie attendant told her she had to take her own seat. He only sighed in relief.

_ play hard to get Trunksy…. I will get you soon…._

Trunks sat back and watched the movie… then left the theater to take her home.

"That's it?"

"Yeah… its late."

"No dinner?"

"Nope…"

"But…."

"But nothing… I got to get up to go to work.. so the night is over."

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah it is. I took you out… and I get to sleep."

"Hmph….."

They reached Pans' house. He got out to at least open the door for her. That's when she found the opportunity to throw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a big kiss on his lips. Trunks pushed her off.

"Goodnight…."

He got back into his car and drove fast….

"Oh I will get you my dear…. Even if I have to take that blonde out…" Pan smirked evily.. as her mind was wirling with things to do to that little hussy...

* * *

Authors Note:

I know this chapter was not that good… but remember... I'm trying to update and take care of a daughter at the same time. I will try to make the upcoming chapters better. Please Read and Review!


	3. Blonde in distress!

Authors Note:

Thank you for the reviews guys! They mean so much to me! I will be updating as soon as more reviews come in... so if you want to know how this story turns out.. review!

* * *

Marron started to move a little…. She wondered what had happened to her… but… she could not remember. All she knew was she heard a noise… and bam!! She was knocked out. She groaned a little… her head was killing her though. She tried to lift her hand to touch the top of her head… only to find out that her hand was tied down. She started to panic trying desperately to get out of the ropes her hands were tied in. She tried to move her legs only to find they too were tied down.

_Just great… Just fucken great…_

"So… you finally awoke?"

Marron turned her head towards the voice… only to see a strange old man. He bared the RR symbol in some ridiculous hat. He wore black and yellow with a red ribbon. His face was covered in wrinkles… A hideous looking man if you ask her.

"Who are you…? What do you want with me…?"

"My dear…. My beautiful little dear… You are going to become what your mother once was…"

"My mother… what does my mother have to do this?!! Let me go this instant!! Or I'll…"

"You'll what…? Because by the looks of it my dear… you are tied up."

"That's what you think…"

Marron powered up raising her PL to the highest it will go. She broke out of the ropes in a heartbeat. She jumped to her feet in a fighting stance….

"Now… who are you?!!!"

"Allow me to introduce myself… I'm Gero… Dr. Gero… I am your mothers' creator. I created her and your uncle 17 along with other great fighters. They were once human too; before I made them into the supreme fighters that they are… how would you like to be stronger than a sayajin? Be able to blow up the earth with one blast if you wanted to? Now doesn't that sound great?"

"You are one sick man…."

"Not a sick man… just a man with a big dream… Now…It's time for you to come with me…"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Marron charged up a ki blast with her right hand.

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"You… hurt me? I like to see you try little one…"

With that, Marron blasted the ki blast straight for that weirdo's head. To her surprise, he only grabbed the blast and absorbed it into some circular thing attached to the palm of his hand.

"Is that all you got? Because if it is… you are in a lot of trouble my dear…"

Marron's eyes widened. She knew there was no way she can fight him. She tried again with a ki blast, only for the same thing to happen again. She did the only thing that came to her mind… She fled.

"Its ok my dear. You won't escape me…" He looked at his watch…. 2 minute head start…

* * *

Marron did not know who that weirdo was… but she knew 2 people that would know for sure: Her mother and her uncle. She desperately wanted to get to the bottom of this. She flew as fast as she can until she reached a quiet calm place. She looked around at her surroundings… She did not know where to start the search for her uncle. Her mother was back at their house… but she knew her uncle would not flip out as much as her mother would. She kept searching around the waterfall until she saw someone who was familiar. He was a tall green man, a Namekian. He wore his usual white cape and white turban hat along with his normal purple gi.

"Piccolo!!!!"

He turned to see the young blonde running towards him. Her blue jeans were ripped a little in the sides... her pink tank top was dirty and her cc jacket was also dirty. Her ponytail seemed to be falling out of place and her bright blue eyes seem to be dull. He can tell when something is bothering her… she is just… not her usual self.

"Hey Kid. What's wrong?"

"Piccolo… I need to know something."

"What is that?"

"Who is Dr. Gero? And what was his purpose with my Mother and Uncle?"

Piccolos eyes had widen… then narrowed.

_Why would she be asking about that psycho?_

__

"What brings you to that question?"

"Because he…"

Marrons eyes had widened when she heard a slight noise close by. She knew he was coming for her. Piccolo had felt it too. He got into his usual battle stance.

"Run Kid!"

"No!! He's after me… It's me he wants… and it's me he shall have… Leave…. Before its too late!"

"I never run…"

Dr. Gero landed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well… well… well… Lookie who it is… If it isn't the green namek? Didn't you learn the last time to not mess with me?"

"I could say the same for you... when your own creations turned against you."

"Nonsense! Now… move aside… and no one gets hurt. I just want the blonde."

"What's your business with her? I mean… look at her… she's… weak."

"I resent that remark Piccolo!"

"Quiet"

Marron stood there… kind of amazed that Piccolo would say that about her.

__

_Her weak? _

Then she caught on…

"It's none of your concern. Now step aside or else you would have wished you had."

"Tell me first… then you can have her."

Gero did not see any way around this. So he decided to let the nosey namek into his plans with the fragile blonde. What could he possibly do? Tell t

he others? Hah!

"I need her to convert her into the ultimate fighter."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"That's none of your business, you know enough already! Now step aside! Or else suffer the consequences!"

"No can do…."

Piccolo then fired a strong ki blast towards the evil android.

"RUN MARRON!!! NOW!!!"

"I CAN STAY AND FIGHT!! LET ME HELP!!"

"RUNNNNN!!!!

Marron took off into the air again, only this time, towards Trunks house.

The dust had cleared and Piccolo stood in the place he was at. Dr. Gero was doing the same.

"Is that all you have Namek?"

"Nope… I'm just getting started."

"I seriously don't have time for you."

"Well make time…"

He charged towards the android with full speed. His right leg reached towards the androids direction, only for the android to disappear into thin air. Piccolo opened his eyes wide in complete shock on how fast he had gotten. Suddenly a pair of hands went around the nameks' mouth and neck as he started to drain the energy the namek had to give.. Piccolo fought with all he could… but was drained within an inch of his life.

"I told you.. I had no time for this."

Gero threw the almost lifeless namek onto the ground.

"Such a pity…"

Dr. Gero started to search for the blonde.

"Seems like she's headed north."

He took flight following her trail.

* * *

Authors Note: I honestly have no idea where this story is heading too. I just get ideas as I go along and type. Then I read and review myself, make changes then submit. So please Read and Review! This is my 2nd fan fiction and I am starting to get the hang of this! I am going to be mean on this though... I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter! Also, no Flames! (Just in case!)


	4. Help her Trunks, before its too late!

Authors Note: Yeah, I even got Imed on AIM! I love you guys!

* * *

The wind was blowing the young woman's blonde hair out of its ponytail until it was finally undone. Her eyes were stinging from the tears she was trying to hide…

_Why me… why? _

She did not know why he wanted her… she still did not understand. She may be the daughter of one his creations… but that doesn't mean he has to go after her! There are a lot more people in this world that he can go after. She knew she had to get to Trunks house or she will not make it at all. She was getting tiered of all of this flying and running away from this weirdo. She was just about to give up when she saw the CC headquarters.

"There!"

Marron flew down and landed right in front of Trunks house.

"Trunks!!!! TRUNKS!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SON WOMAN?!!"

Marron jumped to her feet and knew that voice. It only belonged to one person… the Sayajin Prince himself. He was dressed in his usual sayajin battle suit. It seems like he never changes, he always wears that ugly thing. Sometimes she wonders if Bulma still sleeps with the smelly prince.

"Well?!!"

"I-i… need his help…. Some guy… Dr. Gero.. is after me."

Vegeta cocked his brow and listened to the naïve blondes' story.

"What are you talking about woman? Dr. Gero is dead, thanks to yours truly. Now scram!"

"NO!!! HES HERE!! YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME!!!"

Vegeta was starting to get very agitated with the stubborn blonde…

_Stupid Android_

Marron decided to take things into her own hands. She banged on the door till the purple hair warrior came out.

"What's with all the fucken…… oh hey Mar… what's wrong?"

"Trunks!! Dr. Gero is after me! You got to help me!"

"Mar, what are you talking about? Dr. Gero is dead. Your mother and uncle killed him a long time ago."

Trunks took her into his arms and started to stroke her hair to calm her down. He cooed her and assured her she was safe.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Trunks… but hes' after me… You got to believe me."

"Pathetic little insect… always needs protection from a strong person… how pathetic!"

Trunks was getting annoyed by his fathers remarks.

"Will you can….. LOOK OUT!"

With one swift movement, Vegeta was knocked out.

"Father!!!"

Marron got out of Trunks hold and stood in front of him.

"What do you want with me?!! Just go away!! You got the whole world to take, why me?!"

Dr. Gero just looked at her, "Because, you are the spawn of one of my creations, and I need your cells and their cells in order to do this. Now… if you want to make this any harder, then keep running, but if you don't want to see any more of your friends hurt, then surrender."

"She will never! Run Mar!"

Trunks turned super sayajin and took his battle stance.

"You will have to get threw me to get to her."

"With pleasure."

Dr. Gero was just about to deliver his first attack when Marron got in the way.

"Enough… It's me he wants. I don't want for you to get hurt Trunks."

"Marron, are you insane?! Run!"

"Let her do what she wants'. She knows the consequences if she does not come with me."

Trunks was getting angrier by the minute and decided to take things into his own hands. He disappeared and reappeared behind the android. He rammed his left foot into his head causing the android to go flying. He sped towards the flying android ramming him into the ground with his right fist. He flew into the air yelling his 'Burning attack'. His attack made direct contact as he shot more ki blasts in the androids direction. He started to breath heavily and thought he was victorious. The dust had cleared and there was no sign of the android. Trunks smirked in his accomplishment and turned to face Marron, his beautiful Angel. The sight had horrified him… There was Marron alright.. but she was full of blood. Her pink tank top was soaked with blood, Dr. Gero holding onto her raising his hand.

"I told you to let her do what she wanted, she suffered your mistake."

The sight had horrified him… There was Marron alright.. but she was full of blood. Her pink tank top was soaked with blood, Dr. Gero holding onto her raising his hand. A single finger pointed towards the purple hair warrior.

"I told you to let her do what she wanted, she suffered your mistake."

He held up the lifeless body. Her blood was dripping from her hand.

Dr. Gero grinned evily. Trunks shot a final blast at him only for him to disappear.

"Marron…. MARRON!!!!" Trunks yelled feeling his anger get the best of him. He shot blasts everywhere not caring where they went. He nearly destroyed half of Capsule corp. He fell to his knees falling out of super sayain mode. He kept banging his fist on the ground wishing he would have not left Marrons side.

"What is going on?!" 18 came running out along with Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bra following her.

"Trunks! Whats wrong?!!" Bulma called to her son. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"M-Marron…"

"What about her?!! Where's my daughter?!!"

"D….Dr… Gero… came for her… killed her… and disappeared… I…I was unable to stop him.."

"WHAT?!! YOUR LIEING!!" 18 nearly lashed out at him and threated him with her shaking fist.

"Trunks, this isn't funny!"

"I…. I'm not lying.. I…It's… true. I… couldn't… save her.."

"NOOOO!!!!!!" 18 literally shout out. She was crying hysterically and could not control herself. "WHY?!!!!!!!!!"

The others refused to believe Trunks until, he pointed where her puddle of blood laid. Bra was next to scream and cry… Bulma was still in shock and did not know how to react. Goten held onto Bra tightly and tried to comfort her, but there was no use. They all had lost someone who was very important to them. Gohan got on his cell phone and phoned his wife Videl.

"Hunny, you better get over here… and you better bring Pan too. Marron has been killed and they can't find her body."

Gohan hung up his cell phone and turned to the others. He tried to calm 18 down but she would not let anyone touch her. She just kept saying, "Not my baby… WHY?!!"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

18 had a solemn look in her face and did not pay attention to anyone, not even her soothing husband. She could careless about anything at this point. Everyone had the same silent treatment going on. Bulma was sitting on the couch next to a pissed off Vegeta. Goku held onto Chi Chi to try and calm her down. Goten held Bra, Gohan held Videl and Pan TRIED to hold Trunks. Ubuu was next to Trunks and kept telling him that everything would be ok. He also tried to calm the purple haired sayajin, but Trunks did not want to be touched by anyone, especially that 2-cent whore.

"Trunks… let's go outside."

"No."

"C'mon… It will cheer you up."

"I don't want to go with you Pan."

"Trunks… maybe you should go for a walk. It may help you clear your mind."

Bulma said to her son with a little worry in her voice.

"No… I'll be fine."

Trunks took off to his room leaving the family behind.

_Don't worry my prince… just a few more days of soothing for that blonde slut.. and you will fall in love with me.. that's a promise_

* * *

Dr. Geros' Lab

"Perfection… nothing but perfection…"

He stroked the pale blondes cheek before cutting her shirt open leaving her completely exposed. He grabbed a knife… and began his process…

"This should take a few months… perhaps yrs… they won't expect this.. at all"

* * *

A/N : Yeah I know that this was a sad chapter, but people are going to have to deal with it. I know I said I was going to wait till after the 10th review to post this chappy up, but I figured I should try to finish it when I can. I mean there is no way someone is going to review me in only 3 chapters. Also, sorry for it being short! Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	5. Marron Reborn

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, and I do read and review, just that I do that in the middle of the night.

Trunks POV-

_A few years have passed since her passing, and I still miss her dearly. I always spot the differences that I see in her and in Pan. Pan is spunky but always has to have everything done her way. Marron on the other hand compromises, but still knows how to have a good time. Pan always was after me, and Marron played it safe and got me to like her first before she made it obvious she liked me. Even though she never told me to my face, I know that she liked me, probably even loved me. I love her and I miss her so much. Yet... I am engaged and to be married to the once spoiled brat, Pan. A wedding set up my mom and Gohans' mother. Those 2 have wanted me to tie the knot since I was little. Ever since my Marron died... they wanted me to move on, but it's hard! I miss the frisky blonde with those long locks of blonde hair, those bright brilliant icy blue eyes gazing into my soul. I missed it when she used to torture me then give me a hug afterwards... I miss her reactions when I do something stupid just to get a laugh out of her. I miss--_

"Trunks?"

I turned to the demi sayajin who is just proud as can be.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

_I can't tell her how I still feel for Marron. Every time I bring her name up, she has a hissy fit and starts throwing it in my face that she is long gone. To Pan, she should be the only woman for me, no matter how much I want to deny it._

"Well... let's go make sure the wedding is fit"

"It already is"

"TRUNKSY!!! The wedding is tomorrow... we have no time to mess around... that is till our honeymoon. Now, let's go make sure everything is perfect."

"As you wish."

_She grabbed my arm and we took off together to cc corp. I still have doubts in my head if I should marry her or not. Maybe if I marry her, I can move on and let Marrons' soul finally rest at peace. I have to admit, I have grown a little fond of her. She's not annoying as she used to be. She kind of looks a lot like Chichi, which gives me the creeps. I just hope that Marron knows I think of her everyday, and wish her the best. One day her and I will be reunited... but until that day. I have to try and move on with my life._

* * *

Back at Gero's hideout

"Alas she is finally done. It took me years... and years of hard work to make her work properly. Who would've known a few memories could be so hard to alter or erase."

Dr. Gero took a step back to glance at his new android. He couldn't help but notice that she looked exactly like her mother, except her eyes were slightly wider than her mothers', and her facial features were a little rounder. Her body was that of her mothers though. The outfit that Dr. Gero had chose a tight black tube top with a dark blue 'RR logo' jacket to cover her exposed belly. Her black skirt hugged her hips perfectly to show off the deepest of curves. She wore tight see thru pants underneath her skirt with black boots to top it off. She almost looked the way her mother did, but with a few altercations of course. Her bright blonde hair was left down just above her ass.

"Time to see what she can do."

With that, he grabbed the remote control and pressed the big red button on it. Almost as if on cue, Marrons' once bright blue eyes, were now a dark cold blue that seemed as if it didn't have any life in there. She sat up and took a look at her surroundings, stopping at the old coot that stood before her.

"Where am I, and what's my business here?"

"Finally, you came to life. I am Dr. Gero, I am your creator."

"My creator? How can that be?"

"I will explain that later, now tell me, what --"

"Answer me first." She told him in a cold manner. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to wait for them either.

"Very well then, you were once human, but due to some circumstances that has happened, you decided to kill yourself. You hated everyone that used to be your 'family' shall we say. They betrayed you. Your mother hated you, your father hated you, your friends hated you and they all laughed at you. You tried your best to fit in, but no one wanted you. You decided to kill yourself once you found out the person you loved most was going to get with your worstest enemy of them all."

"That is a lie..."

"Now why would I tell you a lie? I believe you deserve to know the truth, don't you?"

There was along silence between them before she spoke looking at the ground blankley.

"Why am I here?"

"To get your revenge of course. I think it is time for you to have the satisfaction of watching those that you used to love feel your wrath. Make them pay for what they did to you, don't you think?"

She only nodded in response before standing up and started walking towards the door placing a hand on the knob.

"Where are you think you are goin?"

"To do what I was brought back for, what else do you think?"

"Well... do you think that you may need some backup? There are more Z Fighters than you think. They will out number you. They never fight fair and they will bring you down if they all gang up on you at once."

She thought for a moment. "Fine.. Where is my back up?"

He pointed to the room where he kept all of his creations at. One particular one caught her eye than the others. His hair was a light blue, almost like the sky. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed over his chest. She pushed the button in which kept him in his tomb. The steel door moved and the water was drained out of it. His eyes snapped open first the color red then settling down to its original color, blue. The same as his hair. Marron just stared at him.

"What is your name?" She asked cautiously.

"My name is 382R-ZP-3543."

She thought for a moment and decided to call him a better name.

"New Name for 382-ZP-3543 will be Skylar, Confirm the Command."

"New name is Skylar, Command confirmed."

She smirked at him before walking off. He watched her walk away gracefully and grabbed some clothes that was on top of his tomb. He put on a pair of black sweat pants loosely, a black tank top and a dark red 'RR logo' Jacket to go over it. He walked out following her where she stood leaning on a wall with her arms crossed. He continue to look around when he saw an old man opening the tombs of other androids that lay in thier slumber.

"These were created right after your mom and uncle were created. I decided to let them rest until I finally got a good enough reason to use them. They are exact duplicates of the Z soldiers. The same soldiers that betraied you. Thier features are so unique, that you cannot tell them apart from the real thing." Dr. Gero spoke while pressing the last button to release the last look alike.

Marron got up from her wall and was standing straight staring at all of them, they seem to trigger a few memories, but the memories she had were bad ones. She knew that she knew them from somewhere, but she just saw them as evil people and could see them as her friends. She could not even remember thier names.

"Thier names are as the same as its clone. Starting from the right, we have the full blooded sayajins, Goku and Vegeta. All you need to know about those 2 is they can fuse together to become Gogeta or Vegeto depending on the type of fusion they use. Then you have thier children. Starting with Goku's family, we have Gohan, the oldest boy of Goku and Chi Chi. He was the first to reach SSJ2, but has become weak after his battle with Cell. He is not really a threat. Then there is thier youngest boy, Goten. He is about the same age as Trunks... but not really a fighter. He chooses to be girl crazy than a fighter."

Marron just nodded and took all of the info in. Dr. Gero continued on with the rest of the fighters, but she briefly paied attention to the bios of Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Piccolo. She figured it would not be necessarily.

"Now... these are the people that brought you into this earth. This is your mother. Android 18, but this version is alot stronger than your mother."

Marron gazed at her mom clone and she absorbed her looks and noticed she looked exacely like her... She could not believe it. Her hair was alot shorter than hers, barely passing her shoulders.

"She mated with this idiot over here. His name is Krillen." She turned her attention to the short man with black hair.

_"He looks weak"_ she thought to herself.

"He changed your mother into a weakling, they both had beaten you endlessly... you turned your attention to this person over there." He pointed at the purple haired warrior. "You always tried to fit in with the rest of the clan, but he outcasted you right away. He took away everyone from you. Bra, his sister was the same way, she turned her back on you along with Goten. The sad thing was, everyone loved Pan. Pan was always loved, everyone phrased her because she was the fighter of the family. She was the girl that anyone could turn too. Despite the way that Trunks had treated you, you loved him. He lead you on and told you of his engadgement to Pan.. which caused you to kill yourself. No one cared. Hell, they didn't even bother to give you a funeral."

Marron looked down now, a little more distraught than she was. She had new emotions now... sadness... She actually wanted to cry. Skylar saw this and went over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "They will pay... and you will love the sweet revenge." Marron looked up at the new android and yanked her shoulder from him. She looked a him with a disgusted face and walked off. "We take off tomorrow at dawn.... and make sure to have that Trunks clone dressed in a tux, After all, he is getting married."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, its boring. It was basically a chapter I had problems with. I will be updating faster now. I hope. I am out of school now, its just my daughter that loves to keep me company. Plus whenever I started on this chapter alone, my comp would always crash. I barely found the backup copy and decided to upload it before I lose it again. Well, Enjoy! Precious Marron


End file.
